Seeing is Believing
by Lively Stars
Summary: Harry Potter was in trouble. He'd forgotten how difficult this was the last time, but now it was compounded by the fact that his son was here and was far too inquisitive for his own good. He should have told him sooner, now he didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to make things right again. Rating for safety, please R & R!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! So I get attacked by these plot bunnies every now and then and I just have to write. Please let me know what you think, I'm going to try and turn this into something more substantial. **

**As always, JK Rowling owns everything. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Prologue**

Not for the first time, Harry Potter had found himself in deep trouble.

It didn't help that he had no clue how to fix things and it definitely didn't help that every second he waited his son was in trouble too.

He took a deep breath in, let it slowly out, and turned around to face the mob of people yelling at each other behind him.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks and Arthur Weasley stopped yelling and turned to look at him. Albus Dumbledore gazed at him over the tips of his fingers and met his eyes from the other side of the room, searching for an answer just as Harry was.

Harry broke his stare, turned to his side and said to the boy standing next to him, "We're going to have to break a few of our rules for this, you know that, right?"

Harry Potter looked back at him and seriously considered the implications of what he was about to say before replying:

"I know."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Interested? Let me know! Have a great easter :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first chapter. It's short but I'll work on making the next one a little bit longer :)**

**As always, JK Rowling owns everything. **

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ch 1 **

Harry Potter was not happy.

"James, what did I specifically tell you about being on your best behavior at school?"

His fifteen year old son rolled his hazel eyes and ran an impatient hand through his already messy black hair before replying: "Honestly dad, it wasn't even that big a–"

"–no stalling just tell me." Harry cut in, his tone leaving no room for argument.

James sighed. "Not to mess around in chemistry."

"And after I told you this, what do you go to school and do?" Harry asked.

"Messaroundinchemistry," James mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you."

"Mess around in chemistry. There. Are you happy now? Can you just ground me or something and get it over with?" James's voice becoming stronger with every word, his American accent harsher with the volume compared to his father's quiet British one.

Harry let another deep breath out. He didn't have the energy for this today. "Fine, you're grounded for three weeks. No baseball. You can go."

James stood quickly, having expected a much larger punishment and not being sure how long his father's good graces would last. He couldn't resist asking his father one more question before leaving the room.

"Dad, did you ever mess around in chemistry?"

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his own jet-black hair. He looked around his lounge room, from the cosy burgundy sofa to the television on the opposite wall and hinally to the picture taken a few years back. He and his wife were smiling and holing their three children in their arms while another boy with a cheeky smile and turquoise hair sat in front of them. Though it was clear the picture was taken in a passing moment,that before and after that moment there would have been fits of laughter and rolling around on the grass, the people in the portrait didn't move. The only hint that something was not right in the perfect little photo was the tiny sliver of what appeared to be a wooden stick peeking out from Harry's pocket. Harry looked around at James to find him waiting for an answer.

"No James, I never messed around in chemistry."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

in a very different time, Sirius Black was bored and Remus Lupin was far too busy to entertain him.

"Honestly Sirius, I don't know why you aren't more pleased about cleaning up around the place. Surely you can get some small satisfaction from destroying some of your parents' old belongings?" Remus sighed as he watched Sirius lean back as far as he could on the dining room chair without ending up on the floor.

"That's not the point Remus and you know it. The point is that I'm stuck in here on house elf duty while you and Snivellus get all of the interesting jobs." Sirius' tone betrayed his resentment at his old friend for having to leave him alone in Grimmauld Place for such lengths of time.

"I would hardly call this interesting," Remus replied lightly, lifting his head to return the gaunt gaze of his friend. "You can help me if you'd like, I'm currently mapping all of the latest werewolf sightings to try and discern any patterns. I have twenty years of sightings to sort through –"

" – Thanks but no thanks Remus, I'd rather spray some Doxies." Sirius grumbled, standing up from the table to start sorting through the shelving on the wall. Remus smiled slightly to himself before returning to his piles of papers.

They worked for several minutes, their companionable silence was broken only by a few choice swear words from Sirius after he was attacked by a rather large cookbook before they were interrupted by the loud arrival of the Weasleys.

"Boys! Come here and help bring in the shopping!" shouted Molly Weasley from the entrance as loud thudding sounds echoed from the stairs.

The two Marauders shared a look, knowing what was coming a second before it happened as a loud scream answered the ruckus.

"Filth! Blood traitors to the family name!"

"Oh Merlin, here we go," Sirius sighed as he wandered out into the hallway to face his mother.

Remus put down his quill and followed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Thanks everyone! I'll have the next chapter up soon :)**


End file.
